The First Time
by mulamegs
Summary: A half full bottle, along with several empty bottles of sake sit in the middle of the round table. Encompassing the table sits eight mages: Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Gajeel, Levy, Jellal, Juvia, and Erza- each battling their own case of the hiccups from over consumption of alcohol. "Each couple was about to share their first sexual encounter," Erza says taking another gulp of sake.
1. Natsu x Lucy: Hot Spring Gets Hotter

**Sup Fairy Tail Friends. I was beyond stoked when I came up with this idea for a FanFic...it basiaclly contains every 'correct' (I personally feel like) big/major/whatever you want to call it couple in Fairy Tail...basically the main people- aka: NaLu, GaLevi, Gruvia, Jerza. I hope that you all enjoy it as much as I did and will enjoy writing it! Leave ya comments, concerns, cuss words in tha reviewssss. And I'm sorry in advance if there are grammer/lack of flow. I finished this late at night because I was so excited about it...but I also had school the next day #conflictions. So let me know of any major fixes and what nots. YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**Unfortunately, I do NOT own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**The First Time**

"Turn off the lights when you eight are done over there," Mira calls out at the group from across the guild.

A half full bottle, along with several empty bottles of sake sit in the middle of the round table. Encompassing the table sits eight mages: Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Gajeel, Levy, Jellal, Juvia, and Erza- each battling their own case of the hiccups from over consumption of alcohol.

No one exactly knows how each couple got into this mess. Perhaps it started when already tipsy Natsu yelled over at Gray about his wife Lucy being less of a lightweight than Gray's wife Juvia. The two got into it and then Gajeel and his companion Levy were thrown into the brawl. And of course Erza went in to try and break up the fight, but somehow she and Jellal got caught up in it too. And then it just turned into a marriage drinking contest.

So now, they all sat round a table, hiccupping uncontrollably, and speaking gibberish.

"Yeah, yeah. We'll get it Mira," a very drunk Natsu mumbles over at her, waving his hand shooing her away. Natsu turns his head back to the group. "So…where were we?" He says anxiously, looking around at his guild mates and honestly not remembering what they're talking about.

No one exactly knows how the subject got brought up. No one knows who started it…mostly because no one was sane or sober enough to recall or comprehend anything to begin with.

"Each couple was about to share their first sexual encounter," Erza says taking another gulp of sake.

"Oh right, right," Natsu responds slamming his hands down on the table, causing everyone's glass to jump a bit, "So…who's goin first?"

Everyone looks around at each other wondering who would tell their story.

Natsu takes another swig of sake and throws his cup back on the table.

"I guess me and Luce'll go first!"

"Uhm, excuse me?!" Lucy turns and looks at her husband. "I am not sharing that information with any of these people!"

"Man that was cold, even for me," Gray exclaims pouring himself another glass of sake.

Lucy turns back to herself and looks down at her hands and blushes, "Besides…it's way too embarrassing…"

"That's what makes it fun!" Levy says from across the table putting her glass up in the air and leaning onto Gajeel.

Lucy looked back over at Natsu who is smiling that full face grin he always does. His cheeks are a little flushed from the sake. Natsu lifts his arm up and wraps it around Lucy's waist, pulling her closer to him.

Lucy pours herself another glass and chugs it down. She wipes her mouth and sighs.

"Well...it was when we all went to that hot spring…" Lucy says to the group.

Levy gasps, "REALLY?!"

Lucy laughs at her reaction.

"I was wondering why you two were out there so long…" Erza says from across the table chuckling to herself a little.

Gajeel raises his glass towards Natsu, "Gotta give it to ya fire dragon, nice one."

Natsu laughs and raises his glass to his and clinks them together, then chugging down whatever was left in their glasses.

Lucy looked over at her husband and smiled recalling that night.

* * *

_**NaLu's Story**_

It was late. Team Natsu just arrived from a long journey and a hard fought battle. The hot spring was the closest place to sleep from where they were. The group waited outside while Erza went into the lobby and asked to see if any rooms were still available.

When she came back out, Erza explained to them, "Well, because it's so late and the weekend, there is only one medium sized room. Thankfully the man was generous enough to give us mattresses for each of us as well as our own private hot spring just for our room; unfortunately though, we will be cramped in that small room,"

Natsu yawned loudly and stretched his arms up in the air, "Fine with me!"

"Yeah well you're not the one who has to deal with your snoring in the middle of the night, fire for brains!" Gray yelled over at Natsu.

"Whatcha call me, Ice Princess?!" Natsu yelled back at him pursuing a fight.

Lucy giggled at the boys. Erza motioned Lucy to follow her, "Come on, we'll go ahead to the room and let them come at their own time."

Lucy followed her down the corridor to their room. Erza turned the key in the lock and opened the door. The girls stared in at the cramped room and looked back at each other in question.

"Um…how exactly is this going to work...?" Lucy said to Erza. Erza sighed and walked inside confidently.

"We're just going to have to deal with the space we have," Erza said.

Lucy nodded and followed her into the room, setting her luggage down in a corner. Erza went and grabbed a mattress from the other side of the room and laid it on the floor next to her five million pieces of luggage.

"Are you not going in the hot spring, Erza?" Lucy asked.

"No, I am. I just thought I would claim my space before those rowdy boys got in here."

And like clockwork, Natsu and Gray slammed though the door and into the room.

"Would you two keep it down? People are sleeping in this place!" Lucy yelled at them.

"Sorry, Lucy," Natsu whispered over at her. He threw his bag down and grabbed a mattress placing it near the corner where Lucy was standing. He knelt down to the floor, adjusting his bed on the ground.

"What do you think you're doing, Natsu?" Lucy said to him with her hands on her hips.

"What? Is this where you're sleeping?"

"Well I was going to sleep right there!" Lucy said pointing to a spot not five feet from where Natsu's bed was laying.

He looked at where her finger was pointing and looked back at his mattress and up at her big brown eyes. He smiled that full face grin he does, "I always sleep best when you're near me!"

Lucy was taken aback by his words, blushing heavily. She felt her face turn tomato red. She couldn't even say anything back- she just sighed at him. He got up from the ground and looked at her. His charcoal eyes lit a fire in Lucy's stomach. She turned her face trying to hide the extreme redness it had painted on it.

"I'm going to go change!" Lucy announced.

"Oh...okay…" Natsu said to her. Lucy stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her.

"_Man…what was her problem...?" _Natsu thought to himself. He looked over at Erza and Gray at the other side of the room. Erza was rearranging her stuff and Gray was already undressed down to his boxers.

Erza turned to Gray. "Clothes…" she instinctively called out to him.

"I'm goin in the hot spring anyway," He responded.

Erza sighed and turned back to her belongings. Lucy walked out of the bathroom in a complimentary robe from the hot spring they were at. Erza got up from the other side of the room and started to walk toward the bathroom. She stopped in the middle of the room.

"Natsu. Gray. You two don't have to wait for us. You can use the men's locker room. We have our own hot spring just out those two doors; so, just change and come back here...unless you feel the need to use the other hot spring."

She continued walking to the bathroom and closed the door behind her while Natsu and Gray filed out of the room.

Lucy sat by her stuff waiting for Erza to return. Erza walked out of the bathroom with a small white towel wrapped around her body. Lucy got up when she entered the room and Erza threw a towel at her.

"I think you'll want this," She said.

Lucy took off her robe and wrapped the towel around her body.

"Thanks," Lucy said smiling at the red headed mage.

There was a knock at the door and then Natsu barged in.

"You're supposed to knock you idiot," Gray said to the fire dragon.

"Yeah whatever, Icy Boy."

Lucy looked over at Natsu. She's seen him shirtless plenty of times, but this time, somehow, was different. Her brown eyes scanned his slightly tanned body. His arms were folded over his chest, the muscles in them bulging out. She noticed a scar on his collar bone and another one on the side of his body, right next to his abdomen. Lucy scanned his delicious looking abs and let her eyes wonder further down to the white towel. She dreamed for a moment what could be lurking under there, but shook those thoughts out of her head.

"_What am I thinking?! Why am I looking at him like that? What is making my heart beat so fast?"_ Lucy thought.

"You okay, Luce?" Natsu said looking over at his partner. He tried hard not to openly stare at her breasts that were waiting to pop out of that white towel. If she ever caught him staring, she would hurt him for sure. But he's always caught a peek every now and then without her noticing.

Lucy looked back up at Natsu, feeling his eyes blaze at her. "Yeah I'm fine!" She said smiling at him.

"Are you all coming?" Erza called out to us as she and Gray exited out of the double doors on the other side of their room.

"Yeah!" Lucy called out. She gazed out at the hot spring outside. It was the most beautiful one she's ever seen. Cherry blossom trees and beautiful smooth rocks outlined the spring.

She walked out and stepped into the water. Gray was already sitting on one side and Erza on the other. She sat next to Erza, putting her back flush to the rock behind her and melting into the water. Lucy looked over at Natsu who sat sort of near Gray with his arms sprawled out of the water along the rocky edges. His muscles were clearly chiseled and defined. Lucy tried hard not to openly gawk at them.

The four of them must have been out there for hours. Erza called it a night when the conversation died down between them.

"I'm gonna hit the hay, too," Gray called out as he got out of the spring. Lucy still sat on her side of the hot spring with her back against the cold rock. She tilted her head back when she heard the door shut to their room.

Lucy gazed up at the night sky. The stars seemed exceptionally bright tonight. She admired the crescent moon as it hung there in the sky. Her eyes closed and she breathed in the air around her.

Her eyes flew open when she heard the water around her splash a little. She looked over to her left and saw Natsu sitting rather close to her.

"Wha-what do you think you're doing?" She questioned, scooting away from him.

"I thought it would be hard to talk to you from across the spring," Natsu responded innocently.

Lucy blushed as Natsu continued to move closer to her.

"Would ya quit movin'?" Natsu called out to the blonde, "I just wanna talk to ya."

Lucy stopped and Natsu settled next to her about two feet away. She felt the water become hotter with his presence- his body radiating heat and causing the spring to rise in temperature.

An awkward silence fell between them.

Lucy coughed. "Well…what did you want to talk about…?" She said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. She accidentally pushed her boobs up, causing them to poke out of the water and her towel further.

Natsu immediately noticed. He gawked at them for a few seconds and then shook his head.

"Uhm, well…I don't know," He sighed throwing his arms out of the water and sprawling them out against the cold rocks around him. "We can talk about all the fun memories we had or our next mission together!" He said cheerfully looking over at her.

Lucy looked over at the dragon slayer and saw that same goofy smile sprawled out on his face. She couldn't help but to just smile back at him and giggle.

"What's so funny?" Natsu asked.

Lucy covered her mouth. "Oh, nothing," She said.

Natsu shrugged his shoulders and looked up at the stars laid out above them. He breathed in, "Sure is a nice night."

A shooting star fell across the night sky. Lucy looked up at the stars. "Yeah it really is…"

A rustling sound came from a bush a couple feet out of the spring.

"AHH!" Lucy screamed throwing herself away from the noise and two feet to her left …

Natsu laughed at her as a nocturnal animal crawled out from the bush. "Whatcha so scared of? It's just a little animal," he said to her. He looked down and saw how close she was to him. He could smell her…sweet vanilla. He smiled slightly.

Lucy looked back at him and started to talk but then realized how close her face was to his. She felt the redness crawl up from her toes all the way to her face. She quickly looked away and backed up a little bit.

"Sorry about that…" She said to him.

He gave her a confused look. "Sorry for what?"

"Sorry for-," Lucy stopped. _"He must've not noticed how close I was to him…phew." _"Never mind," she said and smiled at him.

Natsu gazed at his partner. He liked her smile. He liked looking into her big brown eyes. He looked at her and smiled. He looked at her shoulders and the skin on them. It looked so soft…like porcelain…so clean. He wanted to hold her in his arms. He wanted to pull her close. He wanted all of this, but he knew that she didn't…and that is what held him back. That, and Lucy was his partner…his nakama…he couldn't have feelings for her…that's taboo, right?

Lucy felt the heat from his charcoal eyes on her skin. She turned to him and saw Natsu staring at her. She blushed and smiled slightly.

"Hey Lucy…" Natsu started to say.

She looked up at him with her big, big brown eyes. Her blonde hair fell on her shoulders. "Yes?"

"…Um…you…you're really pretty," he said shyly.

Lucy looked at him wide eyed.

"_What did he just say? Did he just tell me that I'm pretty…but not just pretty…really pretty?! Did Gray put him up to this…I swear…" _Lucy thought to herself, but she looked harder at Natsu who was blushing and looking down at the water. _"Oh my Mavis…he was serious…he seriously meant that…is this a dream?"_

Lucy moved next to him in the water and smiled up at him. "Thank you, Natsu…that really means a lot to me."

"You're-," Natsu started to say but when he looked at the blonde next to him, her big brown eyes gazed up at him and something low in his stomach started to burn. He scratched the back of his head nervously. "You're welcome, Luce…"

Something exploded between them at that moment. Some chemical reaction. An unexplained force suddenly drove them together- like all the stars in the sky were forcing them to be together. Like the gravitational pull from the moon moved them together, like it moved the tides of the ocean. They both felt the pull- the electric shock.

Natsu glanced down at Lucy's lips. They looked soft and pink. He wanted to crash his own into them. His thoughts were abruptly interrupted when Lucy's lips met his.

Her lips crashed into his like a wave against a rock in the ocean. It was a graceful crash. And within that crash flew sparks. Something started to grow deep in their bodies. A new feeling…but an old one at the same time. A feeling that has remained since their first encounter, when they first met. And now, finally, that feeling exploded in both of them- causing an eruption of euphoria to flow through each of their veins and pump their hearts rapidly.

They both pulled away from the kiss and looked back in each other's eyes, wide eyed, lustful, and slightly out of breath.

"I…I'm so sorr-," Lucy began.

"Don't be," Natsu whispered wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist and pulling her close to his body.

"I want you…" he said and pushed her in for another kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. They both drew out again and looked at each other. Natsu slid his hands down from her waist to under her thighs. Lucy peered into his inferno eyes watchfully. He picked her up from beside him and moved her to his lap. Her legs straddled his thighs.

"Is…is this okay?" Natsu asked.

Lucy smirked at him. "You tell me…"

She fell into him for another kiss and let her hands search to the front of him and let them scour his chest. She felt his muscular shoulders along the way. His skin was surprisingly soft, but yet tough at the same time. She rubbed her hands over his collarbone and down to his pectorals. Natsu groaned from deep in his throat because of her touch. She felt his tongue knock on her lips' door. She let it in and his tongue then wrestled hers for dominance. Lucy smiled in the kiss.

Natsu moved his hands up and down her back. She arched it, which also gave him access to her neck. He began to make a trail from the side of her cheek, down to her jaw, and to her neck. He nibbled at parts and then licked it. Moans slipped out of Lucy's mouth. He smiled at her reaction on her neck. He then began to trail down across her collarbone and shoulder.

She gasped at his touch and arched her back more. Natsu glanced back up at the celestial mage's face and into her chocolate eyes. Her face was flush from his touch. He smirked, excited that he made her feel this way. Natsu went in to kiss her again, but Lucy placed a finger on his lips. He paused and looked at her confusingly. Lucy took the top part of her white towel in on hand and slowly unraveled it from her curvaceous body. Natsu's jaw dropped at the sight of her.

Of course he's seen Lucy naked before, mostly by accident and with her kicking his ass right when she noticed, but…she was different now. This beautiful woman was naked…and sitting on top of him. He beamed at her.

"You're beautiful, Luce…"

Lucy grinned at him and crashed into his lips. A moan erupted from Natsu's throat. His hands slid up and down her now bare back. Her skin alone turned him on. It was silk, pure silk. He could smell it too- one of his favorite smells. It did have a vanilla twist to it…but he could only describe her sweet smell as Lucy. He wanted that smell forever. He wanted her…

Lucy broke away from the moment and looked at him with a slightly angry face.

"…Did I do something wrong?" Natsu asked slightly scared at the emotion written on her face.

"Why am I naked and you're not," the blonde pouted. The dragon slayer smiled ear to ear at her and took hold of her waist and pulled her up so he could remove the towel on his lower body.

Lucy stood over him watching him draw up the towel from the water and throw it somewhere in the grass. She smiled down at him and straddled his legs. She threw her arms around his neck, playing with the hair at the base of his head and pressing her breasts into his chest. Natsu gripped her waist and pushed her farther up his body and into osculation.

He let his hands wonder around her body until settling on her stomach. Lucy arched her back for him to have access to her neck. Natsu slowly moved his hands up her abdomen and to the underside of her breasts. Lucy looked down into his gray eyes and took in other instance of him. One of his hands moved to her back while the other proceeded to move up to grope her breast. Lucy gasped when he gave it a squeeze.

"Natsu!" She said throwing her head back in ecstasy. He nibbled on her ear before moving down to her throat again. A noise elicited deep in his throat, vibrating her neck.

Natsu took her nipple into two fingers and began teasing it back and forth. She gasped louder and began panting softly. He removed his mouth from her neck to look at her rosy face. He greatly enjoyed pleasuring her. He loved the noises she made whenever she felt his touch become heated.

He started make a line of kisses down the front of her neck to her sternum. He stopped when his lips hit the surface of the water. Natsu looked up at Lucy disappointedly. Lucy then read his eyes and wrapped her legs around Natsu's tight, muscular body. She them swiveled around in the water so that her back was now against the rocks. She lifted herself up out of the water a bit so her breasts were fully exposed. Natsu gazed up at the sight. She let Natsu's body out of the vice grip of her legs. He slid up her body, grabbing hold of her waist to hold her in place. Natsu's lips then continued to kiss down her sternum and paused in the valley her breasts created.

Lucy propped herself up on her forearms to observe what he was doing. She saw his mouth move to her right breast. Natsu looked up at her for reassurance. Lucy smiled down at him. And with that, Natsu's hot mouth wrapped around Lucy's nipple. She arched her back in pleasure.

"Ahh, Natsu…" she moaned. He continued to suck and flick his tongue at the peak. Lucy embraced his body with her legs- wrapping around his body in a tight grip trying to soothe the ecstasy that was building in between her legs.

Natsu then moved his mouth from her right breast to the left and began to tease it. She tasted so sweet. Her body was ecstasy. He craved her.

Lucy panted faster and tightened her grip around Natsu and felt herself getting higher and higher- peaking. She began panting his name. A groan sounded from his throat, vibrating her entire chest. He took his mouth off of her breast just in time for that ecstasy in her not to explode.

He smiled up at the blonde, his dragon eyes devouring hers. She grew hungry just by looking at him. And a devilish smirk fell across her face. Lucy unraveled her legs from his body and slid out of his grip into the water. She appeared behind him seconds later. He looked at her slightly confused. She began to wade over to him, pinning him up against the rock wall. Natsu has never seen this side of Lucy…a dominating side…_"and what's even sexier,"_ he thought, _"It's a sexually dominating side…"_ He felt something start to come alive in between his legs.

Lucy crashed into his lips passionately, rubbing her hands up and down his chest. Natsu breathed in deep allowing her to create a trail of kisses down his neck as well. He began propping himself up slowly out of the water so she could continue. Lucy's tongue lingered and traced around each individual muscle on his abdomen. He was so delicious. She paused when her lips hit the end of his abdomen and the top of the water. Natsu looked down at her, not knowing what she was thinking for a second.

Without hesitation, Lucy grabbed his member. Natsu's eyes grew wide as he looked down at the celestial mage's devilish face.

She began to pump his shaft with her right hand. Natsu threw his head back in pleasure.

"Oh God, Luce," he moaned. She circled the tip of his member with her finger nail lightly, greatly teasing him. Raspy groan fell out from deep within his throat. Lucy smiled up at him with a flash of her now dominating brown eyes.

"Sit up here," she said patting the rock in front of her face. Natsu followed her orders but looked down at her in suspicion. She smiled up at him and came face to face with his throbbing member. Before Natsu could register what she was about to do, her lips encompassed the head of him. Her tongue lashed out and flicked the tip.

"Ahh God, Luce…yes…" Natsu moaned, bucking his hips up and pushing more of his length into her mouth. She sucked in more of him while letting her tongue slide down the bottom length of his shaft.

His chest heaved in an out rapidly.

His breaths became heavy and sounded raspy.

He moaned with each exhale throwing his head back in ecstasy.

His body tightened as she picked up speed. His abs started to clench. Lucy felt him become harder and thicker. Her tongue felt a vein start to budge from the underside of his length. Her head bobbed fast up and down his member.

"Lucy...you…you have to…to…stop," he pushed out between pants. His hips moved with her mouth. "I'm gonna…" he started to say. But for Lucy, she didn't mind. She could already taste the liquid that oozed out of his manhood.

Natsu gave a final thrust of his hips and moaned rather erotically. Lucy slowly sucked him up to the head and removed her lips from him. She looked up at him from the water. His chest still rose and fell rapidly. She watched it move back and forth, mesmerized by its rhythm, and slightly impressed that she caused him to feel this way.

Lucy grabbed Natsu's hands and pulled him back in the water. His eyes burned at her, almost devouring her in their lustfulness. She kissed him and looked back at him with those big brown eyes of hers. Natsu grabbed her waist and pulled her to him. He sat back against the stone wall and let her straddle him.

She looked up to the night sky. "It really is a beautiful night..."

Natsu pulled her chin down to look at her face "Uh huh…" he said as he kissed her.

"You know, Natsu…we have to go back inside…"

"Uh huh…" he said still kissing her.

"Erza will kill us if we aren't up in time to make it back to Magnolia…"

"Uh hu-…oh shit you're right…" Natsu looked at the blonde slightly saddened that their fun had to end.

She giggled a little bit and said, "You're sleeping next to me right?"

Natsu's face lit up and smiled that goofy full face smile he always did.

Lucy got off of him and grabbed her towel from the grass. Natsu grabbed his and they both filed back inside. They crept past Erza first and then Gray, and finally they made it to their side of the room.

Lucy grabbed some clothes from her bag and went to the bathroom to change. Natsu had on his boxers and sat near his bed waiting for her. He smiled when she came out. She knelt down on her bed and looked over at Natsu. She crawled forward and gave him a long kiss.

"Goodnight, Natsu…"

He smiled back at her, still craving her taste, but relished in her scent that still filled his nose.

"Night, Luce…"

* * *

"And that's how it happened…" Lucy told the mages sitting around the table.

"Oh my Mavis…that's so hot Lu-chan!" Levy screams.

"Juvia would like to try that some time with Gray-sama" she says to her husband who pushes the glass of sake away from her reach and puts an arm around her and sighs.

Gajeel laughs. "Man…I didn't know you two really had it goin on from the start."

Gray nods in agreement, smiles over at Natsu and raises a glass, "Here's to Natsu for being the first one of us to get laid…who knew!"

Gray and Gajeel chug down what was in their glasses.

"I guess it was a connection from the start…" Natsu says taking another swig of sake. He starts to pour himself another glass when Lucy snatches the bottle from his hand.

"I'm gonna need an ass load of this after telling that story!"

"What your language little lady," Natsu says and smiles at her. He kisses her nose and takes the bottle from her hand and pours her a glass, as well as himself.

"I can't believe you two did…all…that…while I was sleeping…" Erza says slightly disturbed.

"Oh please, Erza. You act like we haven't done any of that stuff," Jellal hiccups from beside her. Erza's face turns as red as her hair.

"Ooooo, Erza! You gotta tell now!" A drunk Lucy calls from across the table.

Levy turns to Erza and Jellal. "Looks like we know who's going next," she smiles.

Everyone leans in towards the red and blue haired couple.

Erza sighs and looks at Jellal. He smirks back at her.

"Go ahead, Scarlet…tell em…"

_**To be continued**_

* * *

**YOOOO...So thanks for reading. I TOTALLY appreciate it:) Leave your thoughts and such in the reviews- ya know what to do. Hopefully will come out with a super steamy Jerza one...I'm just as nervous/excited as you are (if you aren't then this is uncomfortable). :p Stay classy, but be a loon.**

**Sincerely****,**

**mulamegs**


	2. Jellal x Erza: Breakfast Time Shower

**SOOOOOOOO sorry this took so long. I totally appreciate all of those that read my first chapter and followed, favorited, reviewed, etc. You know who you are. And this is my personal thank you and love out to you! Hope that you guys like the format of this one. It's something different because I didn't want them all to be the same...ya feel? So if it sucks just tell me so I know! Or if you like it, feel free to tell me that too hehe:) I hope you all enjoy!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail *sobs***

* * *

Levy turns to Erza and Jellal. "Looks like we know who's going next," she smiles.

Everyone leans in towards the red and blue haired couple.

Erza sighs and looks at Jellal. He smirks at her.

"Go ahead, Scarlet...tell em…"

Erza looks at the man next to her as he pours her another shot of sake. She let the alcohol slide down her throat and placed the empty glass down on the table.

"Well…"

* * *

The sun shined brightly in through my window, causing my eyes to squint as I lifted my arms up to stretch. A loud yawn escaped from my mouth as I threw my legs to the side of my bed and placed my feet on the floor. I stood up and let my crimson hair spill on my shoulders.

I walked over to my bathroom and looked at my reflection in the mirror. I smiled at the woman looking back at me, thinking of Jellal and how he loved my red hair. A joyful smirk fell across my face.

I turned my attention to the tub on the opposite side of the bathroom. The water fused out from the faucet. Steam rolled up in my face, soon clouding the whole bathroom. I slipped off my shorts and shirt, leaving them in a heap on the cold tile floor. Once the tub was filled to my satisfaction, I dipped a toe into the steaming water soon to soak my whole body in the warm serenity...

A knock at the door.

I jumped, completely startled at the sound. "Who the hell could that be…?" I sighed and peered over at the clock on the wall. 7:30. I grumbled quietly as I reached for a towel from the linen closet.

I fully expected it to be Lucy, or even Mira...maybe Natsu for some reason. But when the door opened to reveal the person behind it...

My eyes widened in complete and utter shock.

"Hey Erza…" the blue haired mage said. A sly smirk fell across his face when he noticed my apparel, or more of lack of it.

"Oh...hello...Jellal. Can I uh...help you?" I blushed.

He paused and looked blank-faced for a second. "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go to breakfast or something...but, uh," he said as his eyes rolled up and down my body, "it looks like you were in the middle of something...or something." He scratched the back of his head nervously, revealing the toned muscles in his arm.

I blushed, looking down at the skimpy towel that struggled to cover any part of me.

"No, no it's fine," I said waving my hand.

My mind began to roll in fifty directions. Jellal is here. For me. He wants to be with me. He wants to go to breakfast...with...me. Me...

"Erza!" Jellal exclaimed, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked up at him. His deep brown eyes stared at me intently. My body began to heat up from his gaze.

I moved out from the doorway and allowed him in. He only looked at me confusingly for a minute.

"Why don't we have breakfast here…" I suggested, lightly smiling at him.

He chuckled to himself. "That sounds...heavenly."

I watched him walk past me and into my apartment. I placed the door lightly back in the doorframe.

I turned around to see the blue haired man plopped down on my couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table. He closed his eyes and placed his hands behind his head, flexing the muscles in his arms.

I examined them with my eyes. They bulged with fierceness. I let my eyes scan down to his broad chest, which was covered by a tight, dark shirt. It clung to every muscle of him, leaving every drastic contour line of him to my eyes' gaze.

He opened one eye and looked over at me. I straightened up, hoping he didn't catch me gawking at him.

The powerful, fierce Erza could never be caught doing such things.

"Are we going to have breakfast or not?" He called over to me.

I looked down at myself, and back up at him. "L-let me...ch-change first!" I said, quickly exiting the room.

* * *

I watched my feet walk themselves down the pebble road of Magnolia. My memory failed to remind me how I even got here. Everything previously...was just a blur. I threw my head back to gaze up at the blue atmosphere that laid over the town and me. The sun lightly touched my skin. My hands sat in the pockets of my pants. Fairy Tail appeared on my left and I examined the wooden doors as I kept walking. Eventually, the foot of the stairs of an apartment complex met my feet. I gazed up at the gradually elevating path before me. A deep breath entered my lungs and then escaped as I unconsciously took the first step. And before I could blink again, let alone breathe…

I stood face to face with the apartment door of Erza Scarlet. "Why am I even here?" I asked myself. "Why did my mind take me here?..."

The numbers on the door stared at me blankly. 204.

I shook my head and let all thoughts flee as I lifted my hand and knocked on the door.

There was a pure silence for what seemed like an eternity. The door them slowly crept open.

And before me stood a beautiful face and a head full of scarlet hair. "Hey Erza…" I said to her.

My eyes scanned over her flawless skin. Up and down her body. All that covered her was a puny white towel, tightly wrapped around her body, making her breasts spill out slightly. I smirked and looked back up at her piercing brown eyes. Her face began to become a similar red to her hair.

"Oh...hello…Jellal." She coughed, clearly not expecting me. Then again, I didn't expect myself to be here at her apartment, or to see in such a state...to say the least.

"Can I uh...help you?"

I scratched the back of my head not knowing really what to say. Why the hell was I even here.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go to breakfast or something…but, uh…" I paused and gazed down again, laughing silently, "it looks like you were in the middle of something...or something."

Her face was now officially as scarlet as her hair. Red really was a beautiful color on her.

"No, no it's fine," she said waving her hands and then quickly grasping her towel again before it unraveled from around her body.

I stared at her fierce brown eyes intently. There was a haze over them.

"Erza," I called out to her. She shook her red hair and refocused on me.

The red headed mage moved out from the doorway.

I looked at her confusingly.

"Why don't we have breakfast here…" she said innocently, a voice, a certain tone I have never heard her speak. It was extremely attractive.

I chuckled to myself. "That sounds...heavenly."

I walked past her and into the apartment. The aroma smelled of her- sweet like cake. I walked over to the couch and plopped down on it, tossing my feet up on the coffee table in front. My eyes closed and I folded my arms behind my head. I sucked in that smell that filled the room.

Relishing in it.

One eye opened to look over at Erza. I smiled at her. "Are we going to have breakfast or not?" I teased.

"L-let me...ch-change first!" she stuttered. I turned around when I heard a door slam close quickly letting out another breath and relaxing in the smell.

* * *

I quickly shut the bathroom door behind me leaning my body up against it. My heart pounded hard in my chest. I deep sound that rang in my ears. A joyful ring. I pressed my hand to my chest feeling the pulse against my palm. My eyes closed, thinking of him standing at my door. His tattooed face looking down at me.

I ran my fingers through my scarlet hair standing up straighter and walking over to the mirror. A smile sat on my face. My cheeks were blushed a rosy color, whether from the heat that still sat in the bathroom or the heat that erupted between us like a combustion reaction. I was the methane and he was my oxygen. A classic combustion reaction that created immense heat.

My clothes that I previously tossed aside still sat lazily on the floor. I slipped the shorts on and threw on my tank top.

Reaching for the doorknob I paused, thinking about Jellal. About his gaze. His eyes as they pounded into my skin. I smiled and chuckled silently.

I walked out into my living room to see Jellal unmoved from the spot I left him. I walked close to the back of the couch, passing him as I went towards the kitchen.

"What do you feel like?" I called out to him opening my fridge and starting to sift through it. I heard him get up from the couch, but my ears lost his footsteps over the movement of the food on the shelves of my fridge. I stood back up and began to search for something on the top shelf. Unfortunately all I really had in my fridge was cake and things to make cake...I always went to the guild if I wanted a real breakfast.

I turned around, "Jell-"

He was standing directly behind me, intently staring me down with his fierce brown eyes. My heart began to pound again. I felt the heat creep up from my toes towards my face and the red of my hair spill into my cheeks.

* * *

I stared down at her, catching a little glimpse of her breasts as they poked out of her shirt when she crossed her arms in front of her chest. She was so beautiful when she was flustered like that.

"What will it be, Jellal…" she sighed and walked over to her pantry in her bottom cabinet. She bent over in her skimpy lavender shorts, revealing some of her other cheeks. "I really don't have much of anything for a real breakfast."

I struggled to keep down the fighting urge that began to grow in my pants. She was a beautiful woman. And I wanted her. I've always wanted her.

* * *

I stood back up and turned around to face Jellal and crossed my arms in front of my chest. There was a haze in his eyes. And I knew something was wrong. I felt bad that we couldn't even have what I promised. I sighed and let my arms rest on the back of the countertop behind me.

"I'm sorry I don't really have much of any breakfast food here. Maybe we can-"

* * *

I couldn't hold back from her any longer. My feet began to walk over towards her and stop directly in front of her body, pinning her against the counter. My legs caged hers. Her heat radiated towards me. I gazed down at her wide, startled, brown eyes that leaked passion into me.

* * *

His eyes screamed desire and were clouded with lust. "Jellal...I…" I whispered.

He drew closer to my face, hovering near my mouth. Our breath echoed between each other. And in a one giant combustion reaction, the heat erupted between us- between our lips. His crashed into mine.

Finally.

He moved his hand up to my cheek deepening the kiss. I stood up straighter so he could get a better angle and grabbed the back of his neck pushing him into me.

We exhaled from each other. Wide eyed at what had just occurred. And breathing somewhat heavily from lack of air.

I giggled, covering my mouth and looking up at Jellal. He looked down at me in confusion.

"Mavis...finally…"

Jellal smirked and grabbed my waist and placed me up on the counter.

* * *

My lips crashed into hers, in a joyful symphony sort of way. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me. Her legs wrapped around my body, constricting me against her. My tongue slipped inside her mouth, wrestling for dominance. Erza always the competitive one.

I resided my tongue from her mouth as she tilted her head back, exposing her neck to me. I began to make a trail of kisses down from the side of her cheek, to her jaw line, to her collarbone, and across the top of her breasts that began to show out of the top of her shirt.

* * *

I gasped as his lips' touch. They were so smooth and delicate against my tender skin. He looked up to me for approval. I felt my cheeks grow a shade of red as I looked at the excitement and lust that filled his eyes. A hand reached out to touch his tattooed face and up to brush the spiky blue locks away from his eyes. I smiled, holding his face and kiss him once more. As I attempted to pull back his lips followed. I put a hand to his chest and his eyes glanced up at me, shocked. All I gave him was a sly smile as I pushed him back a bit and slid off the countertop. I felt his eyes bore into my skin. I started towards the living room, grabbing his hand and tugging him along behind me. We walked past the couch and the coffee table and up to a door. I stopped and looked back at the blue haired mage behind me. Such a clueless boy for quite a genius...but then again all men are clueless. I giggled as I grabbed the handle and pushed the bathroom door open. We walked inside and I let go of his hand. I closed the door behind us, turning the lock. I walked over to the tub, still filled with my bathwater from earlier. The water funneled down the drain.

I turned another knob and let the shower faucet spill out hot water. Steam fell between us as he still stared blankly at me. I smiled and walked over in front of him.

* * *

She lifted her arms up in front of me. All I could do was just look at her. What on earth was she doing? A showe-

Wait...a…shower.

It suddenly dawned on me.

I smirked at her and laughed as I reached for the bottom of her shirt. I began to slowly take off the light pink top, revealing more and more of her porcelain skin. The bottom of her breasts then appeared to my view. The mound only got bigger as I peeled more and more of the thin top off of her. I slid the top from over her head and threw it to the side somewhere. She looked up at me, her cheeks pink. I lifted her cheek up and gave her a peck.

"You're beautiful, Erza."

She smiled that smile that I can even remember from when we were kids, that one I rarely saw and treasured every chance I got to see it.

* * *

I placed my hands on Jellal's chest, sliding them over to his shoulders and to his arms, moving them up towards the ceiling. They then searched down to the bottom of his shirt and tugged at the bottom. I began to peel the layer off of him unmasking the rigid muscles of his abdomen and chest.

The shirt was thrown to the side.

I lustfully gazed up into his eyes. He grabbed my waist, forcefully pulling my body towards his. I felt the urge in his pants rub against the side of my leg.

Our passion became rough, more of a necessity for each other. Wanting each other for so long, and now releasing it all at one moment like this…

Was almost dangerous…

He let his mouth drift from my lips down to my shoulders and down to my left breast. He made a trail of kisses, circling the sensitive nipple.

I gasped his name. He backed me up to the wall and began to suck on the peak.

"Jellal!" I panted. He teased it with a couple antagonizing licks. A strange tingling sensation began to grow in between my legs. His hands crept down from my waist and to the waistband of my shorts. He tore them down to my knees and looked back up at my face for approval. I nodded my head and watched him bow between the aching pain in my sex.

I felt a flick on my clit and threw my head back in ecstasy. "Jellal!"

* * *

I smirked at her reaction, which only further hardened the length waiting to be released in my pants. I dipped my head back in between her legs and let my tongue scour her womanhood. I could hear her pant heavily from above, thrusting her hips and gasping with every thrust of my tongue against her. She tasted just like she smelled- sweet, almost like cake. It was a smell and a taste I never wanted to lose.

I looked back up at her face. Her eyes were tightly shut, head thrown back, chest heaving. It was an erotic site to see Erza like this. I let two of my fingers run up her slit, causing her to groan loudly and her hips to buck at my touch. They slipped inside her.

"Oh, shit...Jellal!" She panted. Her breathing became harsher with the force of the thrusts. I could feel her walls begin to clamp down on my fingers as I slowly moved them in and out of her wet sex. She grabbed on to my shoulders, digging her nails into my skin.

"Are you in pain?" I asked, genuinely concerned.

"No...just...go...faster…" She panted out to me, her breathing rough. I pumped my fingers in and out of her faster, slowly picking up speed. Her walls began to close harder and harder on my fingers as I continued to thrust my fingers into her. She groaned hard at her release. I took my fingers out from her sex. They were soaked with her fluids and smelled of ecstasy.

* * *

I looked down at the man who had just pleasured me. My scarlet hair began to stick to my face as I came down from my high. He looked up at me with a huge grin and fierce eyes. I turned my erotic face into an intensely passionate one. I grabbed him and switched our positions, pinning him against the wall.

"Now it's your turn, pretty boy."

Jellal chuckled and I began to work at the buckle of his pants. I could already see his rising member clear from outside his pants.

His pants then fell to the ground, leaving him in his boxers. He tried to get off the wall to reach me put I pushed him back at his chest, forcing him to hit the wall with his back. I got close to his face. "Not. yet." I smirked, taking two hands and shoving down the thin cotton boxers. I stepped back from him and pointed to the forgotten shower, still running hot water.

"Shower. Now." I demanded and pointed towards the running water.

He laughed. "Yes ma'am, Scarlet."

I watched him step into the shower, the hot water running down over his royal blue hair and making a trail from his chest down to his erect member. I followed a drop that began at his collarbone down to his knee...and every part in between.

I stepped into the shower after him, sealing us in with the thin, yellow shower curtain. I gazed at him with my heavy brown eyes as the steaming water ran over my hair and down my body. His eyes rolled down my bare body. His member noticeably becoming harder. I stepped towards him, letting my breath float on his chest. I placed my hands on his muscular chest, feeling the wet skin beneath my fingers, and pushed him back against the cold tiled wall.

"Damn, Scarlet...little forceful much?" He laughed.

"I like to exert my dominance a bit," I smirked back at him. My hands lingered down his toned body until they came in contact with the fierce bulge between his thighs. I grasped it tightly then forced my hands up and down its length.

"Erza! Oh my God…" Jellal gasped as he threw his head back against the wall. I began to slide my hands up and down his member, slowly making my way down there myself.

I was on my knees. My scarlet hair wet, and pasted to my skin. Hot water drizzled down my back. Steam rolled between us. And I gasped the length into my mouth.

Jellal pounded his fists to the wall and bucked his hips, letting his member fall deeper into my mouth. "Fuck, Erza!"

My tongue flicked the head and circled it, agonizingly teasing him. He cried out my name, repeatedly panting it with each bob of my mouth on his manhood. He ran his fingers through my wet hair, gripping onto it and pushing my mouth further onto his member.

I sucked him hard in my mouth. I looked up at him. His chest heaved heavily. The sound of his breathing was erotic. Even pleasuring him turned me on.

I teased the head further. Slowly licking it and then a solid lick down his length. And into my mouth for more bobbing. He was even harder at this point. I could feel his sex swelling, ready for release. I sucked from the bottom of his length up to the head, letting my lips come off of him with a pop. The grip he had on my scarlet hair tightened as I began to stand up.

"Ahhh, Erza…" He said at his release, spilling his seed all over my breasts. I stood up in front of him, pleased at the lust and ecstasy that clouded his eyes.

"That. was...truly amazing." He heaved. I smiled at him grabbing the side of his cheek and kissing him passionately and letting our naked bodied collide into each other. I slid my tongue inside his mouth, erupting another sensation between my legs. He moaned against my lips and pulled away and began sucking on my neck. I gasped at his touch. His hands slid down to my waist, lifting me up and turning me so I was now back against the tile. I threw my legs around his tight body, feeling his hard member on my inner thigh. Jellal took his mouth off of my body and looked at me.

I paused and intently stared at him. "Do it."

He grinned. His manhood prodded at my entrance.

* * *

The steaming water continued to rush down my back as my head approached her sex. I slowly slid into her. Her gasping made it all more erotic, and me harder. Her nails dug into my back. Her legs' vice grip tightened. I then fully pushed my length into her.

"Ahhh! Jellal! I...I…" She panted. "...Easy boy…" she looked at me. Her brown eyes stared directly into mine. Her scarlet hair spilled over her shoulders, face, and wall.

I moved my hands down to her hips, grasping them for a better grip to hold her up as I slowly pushed my length in and out of her, creating a rhythm.

"God, Erza. You're so tight!" I moaned.

I slipped my length out until the head was just barely in, and then thrust back into her sex, pushing her hips back against the wall. Our bodies moved together. She panted heavily into the air. Her head tilted back against the wall in pure pleasure. I quickened my pace, moaning as her walls closed down on my member.

* * *

"Jellal, yes!" I moaned at my release. He continued to pump hard inside me. My back continuously hitting the cold tile behind me. His breathing picked up, becoming more raspy as well. His hands squeezed my hips tightly. His climax made me start another one again. He thrust into me harder.

"Erza…" He whispered.

"Ah Jellal! You're making me...Ah!" I panted

"Cum for me again Erza…"

He pounded into me harder. My walls clamped down on his hard cock. One his hands moved from my hip and down to where the action was. A finger lingered down near my womanhood and began to rub my clit.

"AHH! Jellal!" I screamed throwing my head back in ecstasy.

He rubbed the nub in the same rhythm as his thrusting. The sensation was intoxicating. The passion this man drove out of me was unreal.

My walls closed hard on his length and he slipped in and out of me with one final pump, releasing his seed inside me.

He dropped me to my feet as he climbed down from our high. The water still ran hot around us. Jellal stepped close to me. His breathing was heavy in my ear, like he just ran a marathon. "I love you Erza Scarlet…"

I looked up at him. His face was a slight pink. Whether from the heat of the water or from our orgasms, I guess I'll never know...but I can take a guess.

I touched his tattoo and slid the drenched blue locks out of his face. "I know…you idiot..." I smiled at him before pushing us into the steaming water and crashing my lips into his with an explosion.

I breathed him in and released to look at him.

He grabbed my waist and pulled me into the running water with him. I chuckled.

"I love you too, Jellal…"

* * *

I have never seen a more beautiful woman. Her scarlet hair draped over her shoulders and breasts.

My lips fell on top of hers. An explosion of ecstasy erupted between us. A chemical equation that has always been there, but was just now catalyzed and reacted. Combustion.

I have wanted her for as long as I can remember. She was always what I truly desired. And now...she's…

mine.

* * *

Erza sighs and drinks the last drop of sake from her glass. "And I digress…"

" .MAVIS, ERZA!" Levy stands up and shouts from across the table. Gajeel places his hands on his wife's shoulders, sets her back down in her chair and pulls her close.

"Gotta hand it to ya' man...you NAILED Erza!" Natsu laughs and raises a glass towards Jellal who has his arm wrapped around the scarlet headed mage.

Jellal laughs, "I'd like to think so…"

"You better watch it dragon boy...once I get un-drunk I'll...I don't even know what I was saying," Erza hiccups at Natsu.

"That was way too many drinks for that story, babe," Jellal says to his wife, calming her down.

"What a juicy shower scene you two," Lucy says bubbly, placing her elbows on the table and her head in her palms leaning forward.

"Juvia would not do well in water like that…" she says blushing over to Gray.

"We know Hun…" Gray says to her placing an arm around her waist.

The group sits in silence for a couple of seconds, hazily looking around at each other waiting for someone to speak up about their first sex experience.

Lucy slams her cup down on the table. "So...who's goin' next?!"

Natsu joyfully sighs at his happily drunk wife pulling her over onto his lap.

Lucy nudges her best friend Levy beside her. "How 'bout you Levy-chan? I'm sure you and Gajeel had quite the experience," Lucy says winking at her.

Levy turns her head down and looks at her empty glass and blushes. "Well…"

"Best sex I ever had…" Gajeel openly admits, opening a new bottle of sake for his wife.

Levy gasps and looks up at her husband. "Ugh, Gajeel!" She exclaims slapping him on the arm.

"What? It was a compliment!" He replies.

"Ha, now you gotta tell. I'm curious as to what the little one can do…" Jellal calls out from the other side of the table. Erza hits him hard in the side.

"Yeah, Levy...how does that whole little girl, huge guy thing work exactly?" Gray prudes leaning in closer to the couple.

"You gotta tell us now," Natsu says tightening his hold on Lucy's waist as she leans dangerously close to the couple.

Gajeel hands Levy the freshly opened bottle of sake. "I think you'll need this, Lev…" He smirks at her.

Levy looks up at her husband and sighs heavily. She looks over at Lucy and the rest of her friends in the guild and then back at Gajeel. She snatches the alcohol from his hand and pours herself a hefty glass.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR READING MY SECOND CHAPTAAAA! You all totally rock and I so appreciate all that you all do! Favorite, Follow, Review, etc if ya feel:) I've had this specific GaLe idea in my head for the longest time and I am BEYOND stoked for you guys to read it! I hope to get it down on paper (aka the computer) soon so I can show you amazing Fairy Tail fans their love story next. It's gonna be juicy so stay tuned! Stay classy, but be a loon.**

**Sincerely****,**

**mulamegs**


	3. Gajeel x Levy: Show Me

**YOOO! So thank you all soooo much for reviewing and favorite-ing my previous chapter(s). S/o to ThatCrazyGuyDownTheAlley for his review that literally made me lol in public and it was embarrassing but worth it. So I hope you all enjoy this Gajeel x Levy lemon. Hope you like the point of view thing! Favorites and Follows but especially reviews are totally appreciated! Love you all and thanks for hangin on and reading!**

* * *

**I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters...it'd be pretty rad if I did though...**

* * *

Lucy nudges her best friend Levy beside her. "How 'bout you Levy-chan? I'm sure you and Gajeel had quite the experience," Lucy says winking at her.

Levy turns her head down and looks at her empty glass and blushes. "Well…"

"Best sex I ever had…" Gajeel openly admits, opening a new bottle of sake for his wife.

Levy gasps and looks up at her husband. "Ugh, Gajeel!" She exclaims slapping him on the arm.

"What? It was a compliment!" He replies.

"Ha, now you gotta tell. I'm curious as to what the little one can do…" Jellal calls out from the other side of the table. Erza hits him hard in the side.

"Yeah, Levy...how does that whole little girl, huge guy thing work exactly?" Gray prudes leaning in closer to the couple.

"You gotta tell us now," Natsu says tightening his hold on Lucy's waist as she leans dangerously close to the couple.

Gajeel hands Levy the freshly opened bottle of sake. "I think you'll need this, Lev…" He smirks at her.

Levy looks up at her husband and sighs heavily. She looks over at Lucy and the rest of her friends in the guild and then back at Gajeel. She snatches the alcohol from his hand and pours herself a hefty glass.

* * *

It was a bustling day in the guild. Natsu and Gray were at it, again. Other members of the guild filed over to the fire and ice brawl to join the endless argument. Lucy sat at the bar with her head on the counter, chatting with Mira as she wiped clean an infinite amount of beer mugs. Erza sat at a table with Cana and Wendy. Happy at the other end trying to share his fish with Carla. And Gajeel sat near them. Pantherlily by his side. He took a sip of the alcohol in his glass. Over the rim, he could just barely see blue hair bobbing towards him. He set the mug down on the table to see a blue haired script mage walking towards him. Her hands were folded behind her back, red glasses on her head, and a rather adorable grin- he thought. She stopped in front of his table.

"Hey Gajeel!" Levy said. She threw her head to the side giving a cutesy smile towards him.

"Yeah?" He mumbled, taking another sip of his beer.

She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and leaned towards him. "I was wondering if you would help me out today," she asked and looked away from him stepping back a bit, realizing how intently he was staring at her. She felt her cheeks grow a shade of pink. "Well...I um was going to go to the library today and get a whole bunch of books...but I don't think I'll be able to carry them all back to my house...or reach them on the shelf...so um…"

Gajeel looked at Levy and smiled from around the rim of his mug. He set the cup down on the table. "I got nothin' else to do today! I guess I can help ya', shrimp…" Gajeel smiled that big dragon slayer toothy smile at her. Levy pouted, as she always did when he teased her about her height.

"Well...good!…" She said firmly, grabbing his arm and abruptly pulling him up from the table. She started towards the door with him dragging behind her- Gajeel greatly impressed by the little girl's strength.

The doors opened and shut loudly, although not loudly enough to disrupt the normal chaos in the guild hall. However, the noise caught the attention of Mira and Lucy.

"Guess she finally did it…" Mira said to Lucy while wiping yet another glass dry. Lucy looked at the guild doors her best friend just exited. "It's about damn time…"

* * *

She was tugging me along rather forcefully. Personally, I had no idea what had gotten into the little shrimp. She was walking so fast her skirt started to fly up a little from the wind, showing a bit more leg than usual. I looked back at her face- frustrated, determined. And cute. Wait...did I really just say cute? What the hell has gotten into my head?

* * *

Levy abruptly stopped in front of a lofty building. The front read "Mage Library". She turned around, swinging her blue locks around one shoulder and looked at Gajeel.

"We're here!" She said, smiling at him and unknowingly still holding his hand.

Gajeel only peered at the girl. "You can let go of my hand now, shorty…"

Levy looked down at their intertwined hands and felt a fiery blaze shoot up from her toes all the way to her face. She quickly took away her hand and shook her head completely red and embarrassed. "Oh...I'm sorry…" Gajeel only laughed at her. Levy turned and started toward the library doors with the iron dragon slayer following her.

"Hey Levy!" The librarians greeted her as she walked into the doors. Levy kindly waved back at them. An attractive boy, about the same age as Levy, maybe a year or two older, walked up to the two mages.

"Hey Lev-chan! How've you been, lately?" the boy asked her.

"Oh hey, Owen! I've been well. Just coming to get some more books. I go through them all too easy," She laughed back. Gajeel frowned at the boy, who had just stepped closer to Levy to continue their casual conversation.

"You look beautiful today, you know," the boy told her. Gajeel balled up his hand as he looked down at Levy who was blushing at his comment. Gajeel instinctively put a hand on the script mage's waist and pulled her close to his body.

* * *

I gasped silently at his touch. Not expecting it at all. His hand was tight around my waist. I could feel his hard chest on my back and his body heat radiating into my skin. My eyes touched his face. He looked rather pissed. His eyes were narrowed at Owen. I saw his right arm flexing, and my eyes wandered down the sculpted muscles of his arm to a tightly held fist. Why was he so tense?...

I turned back to Owen. "Oh and this is Gajeel...he's helping me with some books today," I smiled at him.

* * *

The boy looked up at the iron dragon slayer, who towered over him. Fear stuck into him and he noticed the hand around Levy's waist. He laughed nervously. "Well, I'll catch up with you later Lev-chan...See ya!"

The boy walked off quickly.

Levy turned to Gajeel and stuck a finger on his chest. "You didn't really need to scare him like that, Gajeel! He's my friend!"

Gajeel looked down at her confusingly. "What are you even talking about?"

"You totally scared him off! Now he's like never going to talk to me again…"

"How did I scare him off? All I did was look at the dude."

"Yeah, and gave him the look of death!"

Gajeel huffed and looked back down into big hazel eyes. He then realized the hand that has been sitting on her waist. The iron dragon took his hand back quickly and nervously scratched the back of his head. "Didn't you need help with some books or something?"

Levy rolled her eyes at him and pivoted on her heels, turning towards the stairs. Gajeel followed her, watching her petite body move up each step.

"The books I want are in the restricted section. A certain section that only elite, you could say, members of the library are allowed to utilize...however, the books are extremely high up so I am never able to reach them. And they don't even have a ladder in the restricted section…"

Gajeel followed her until they reached the back of the library. It was completely silent.

Levy stopped and stared up at the towering rows of books above her.

"Amazing isn't it?" She sighed, completely in awe at the copious amount of books at her gaze. Levy pulled out a list and slid on her glasses that sat on top of her head. "Now the first book I need is right…" she said, scanning the rows of books carefully, "There!" she pointed to a book in the middle of one of the top shelves. Levy stretched her arm up, fully knowing it would do nothing to help her height or reaching the book.

Gajeel stood beside her. Arms crossed in front of his chest with his muscles bulging out for attention. He chuckled to himself about the mage's struggle. Levy jumped, still trying to reach the book she so desperately wanted. Gajeel sighed at her. "Need some help, shorty?"

Levy turned to him. "I am not short!" She huffed and turned back to the rows of books. Gajeel walked over behind her and placed his hands on her waist.

"Gajeel what are you-"

He lifted her up behind his head and placed her on his shoulders. "Well, you're not short anymore…"

* * *

My heart pounded in my chest. I could feel the heat rising up to my cheeks. His calloused hands were clasped tight around my legs. Thank Mavis I just shaved…

My hands were glued to his head as I surveyed the distant ground from my elevated position. I felt him laugh deep in his throat, vibrating my body.

"Not use to the height?" He patronized.

"Ha-ha, very funny Gajeel…"

He continued to laugh at me. I pouted at him. I always hate it when he makes fun of my height…

"Could you at least move a little closer to the bookshelf so I can actually get what I came up here for?" I asked him impatiently.

* * *

Gajeel took a step towards the old shelf in front of him, holding tightly to Levy's calves. "_Her skin is so soft_," he thought. He felt her reach forward and grab a book off the shelf. She picked it up and opened it to the first couple of pages. Gajeel could smell the book, clearly old and over used. A couple of pages flipped before she closed it shut again.

"Yup, this is the one!"

"Good. So that's it?"

Levy hit Gajeel on the top of his head with the book.

"Ow! Damn! What was that for!?"

"You can be so selfish sometimes. These books are relics. I don't come to the library for just one book. I read them too fast; so I get a ton so I don't have to come back every 5 seconds."

Gajeel rubbed the top of his head where she hit him. "Fine. Fine. I'll start a freaking pile then…"

"Gee don't sound too excited there, Gajeel," Levy said handing him the book. Gajeel placed it on a desk a couple of feet behind him while Levy crossed out the book on her list.

He sighed, grabbing her leg again and turning towards the bookshelf. "How many more?"

"Well…" Levy started. She unfolded her paper and placed it in front of his face.

"Dear God there has to be at least 40 more books on that list! You have got to be kidding me!"

Levy giggled at him. "Nope. Besides, you said you had nothing to do today!"

Gajeel sighed, knowing she had caught him. But secretly, he did enjoy this time with her. He liked being around her. There was something about her petite body that got him goin…(winky face).

As the books began to pile up on the table, Levy looked over at the clock on the wall. It was about dinner time, which also meant the library would be closing soon. She looked back at the pile of books behind her and back at her list.

"I think this is good for now!"

"Finally…" Gajeel sighed with relief. He reached up and grabbed the script mage's waist and guided her down from his shoulders and set her on the carpet in front of him. She turned and looked up at him smiling down at her.

"Looks like I got my little shrimp back!" Gajeel said while patting her head.

"I am not that short!" Levy huffed back.

* * *

Wait...did he just call me _my _little shrimp. Like his? Does this mean...no. It can't. This is Gajeel we're talking about here. He can't ever like someone...can he?

* * *

Did I just call her _my_ little shrimp?...Oh well. Maybe she didn't hear me. Or at least I hope she didn't hear that part.

* * *

Levy removed Gajeel's hand from her head and moved past him to the pile of books on the table behind him. Gajeel watched her as she carefully counted her books and checked her list. Levy then turned to look at him, removing her red frames from her face and placing them back on top of her head.

"Ready to carry them back?" She asked.

"Back where?"

Levy sighed and rolled her eyes at him. "To my house. I told you I needed your help getting the books and carrying them back to my house…"

"Oh...right," Gajeel responded, walking over to the pile of books and grabbing a hefty stack, leaving Levy to only grab a couple of books leftover.

Gajeel followed the blue haired mage out of the library and down the streets of Magnolia. The sun was beginning to set, giving the sky a deep, orange glow. Levy heard his stomach growl from behind her.

"I can make you some dinner when we get to my house...as a thank you, for helping me," Levy called out to him while continuing walking.

Gajeel smiled slightly- a rare occurrence for him.

Levy walked up the stairs to her apartment and turned the key in the lock. She pushed the door open with her foot and walked inside with Gajeel following her. He knew this smell. It was pleasant. Like lavender or something. He liked the smell. It was familiar in a way. A smell that told him to never leave...and to be honest he didn't really want to.

"You can just set the books down over there," Levy said to him, nodding to the coffee table with piles of papers on it. "Sorry my place is such a mess. I get so entranced in all these books and research I never really remember to straighten up my organized chaos." She giggled a bit and walked into her kitchen. Gajeel smirked, loving the blue haired mage's quirkiness, and followed her into the kitchen. He leaned up against the doorframe watching her.

Levy pulled open her refrigerator doors. "So what are you hungry for?" She asked the iron dragon looking over at him. His hungry eyes met hers, causing the red from his eyes to appear on her cheeks.

Levy turned away, trying to hide the red on her face but miserably failed. "Uhm, I-I can make um...pasta or something…?" She said uneasily. "_I could tell you what I'm really hungry for…_" Gajeel thought to himself. He was a man. A man who knew what he wanted. He decided that pretty quickly. From the moment he walked into the door to the moment know, he had made up his mind. A decision that was already made, but was now going to be executed. How? He didn't exactly know. He began to walk towards her. But stopped. "_What if I'm wrong and she doesn't...want to…" _His mind trailed off…

* * *

I reached up and grabbed a can of sauce from the fridge and closed the door. Turning back to Gajeel, I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the stove.

"I may be doing this as a thank you, but I'm not making this alone," I smiled at him.

* * *

That was the closure I needed. Her hand was small and her hazel eyes large and deep, looking up into mine. I couldn't help but smile at her and laugh a little bit.

* * *

I looked up at him laughing at me. He was smiling...quite a rare form.

"Gajeel Redfox…" I announced setting the can of sauce on the counter behind me and placing my hands on my hips. "Are you _smiling_?!"

He laughed a bit more. "You're just so cute."

My eyes flashed large. Cute...he called me cute? Is this another one of _those_ dreams again. My eyes met his. He realized what he said. His face became red and he looked around nervously.

"Did you just call me cute?..."

"Yeah well...I do have a heart too ya know. I do feel. I'm just a dude so…" He stuttered nervously while scratching the back of his head.

I put a finger to his chest and pushed him back a bit. "Oh really. You. Are capable of feelings and emotions? That seems a little hard to believe…"

"Ouch. Damn that was harsh."

I crossed my arms and huffed at him.

"So you don't think I'm capable of real emotions?"

"No. No I do not."

"What makes you say that?"

I turned back to him. "I have my reasons…"

"And you aren't going to tell me them…"

"Nnnnope!"

Gajeel sighed and leaned back on the counter behind him, crossing his muscular arms in front of his chest. Mavis, were his arms muscular…

"Am I ever going to get the reasons?"

"Probably not…"

I could tell he was thinking for a bit. About what, I have no idea…

"How can I get you to tell me?"

His eyes were burning like a fire. Something lit inside me when he said those words. A fire began to erupt in my stomach. A passion. A desire. A want. No. A need. And then the words, my true thoughts, fell right out of my mouth. Off of my lips. And into his ears.

"...Show me…"

* * *

The fire in her eyes was no facade. It was real. And it was in front of me. She was here. In front of me. Ready for me to claim her. Or at least that's what it sounded like. But my instincts gave me no time to think...

* * *

Gajeel lunged at the gorgeous mage like an animal pouncing on its prey. His lips collided into hers- something she somewhat expected. But what they both did not expect was the passion that erupted between them. His hands held her face at an angle, deepening the kiss and eliciting a moan from the script mage.

He pulled away from her to see her hazel eyes, clouded with lust. His eyes beat back at her. Hungry. Passionate. Dominant. And a need. No words needed to be exchanged between them. The want they both carried was going to be let go. Probably all in one night…

Gajeel smirked at the girl and grabbed her waist, sitting her up on the counter behind her. Not a moment later, their lips crashed together once more. He moved his hands slowly up her shirt, touching her bare, porcelain skin. A moan fell from her mouth at his calloused touch, making Gajeel push further into their kiss.

The mages struggled to gain oxygen in between the passionate kissing and the caressing of one another. Levy's arms wrapped around Gajeel's neck, pulling him closer into her lips. She let her legs spill open to allow him to stand in between them. His hands ventured up to the bottom of her bra. His fingers tugged on the underwire, eventually going under to smooth the underside of her small breasts. Luckily, Gajeel was an ass guy. And damn did he enjoy her ass…

Levy moaned once more, breaking from their sultry outbreak. She revealed her neck to him. He trailed teasing bite marks down her jaw line and to her neck, and then going back over them with pleasurable kisses. All the meanwhile, his hands still ventured through her bra. Levy put her hands out to his chest and pushed him back a bit. He looked at her, completely puzzled. She first threw her arms up in the air.

"Take it off…" she demanded.

Gajeel smirked at her and wrapped his fingers around the bottom of her tank top. He slowly lifted it off of her head, revealing a blue lace bra. He smiled even bigger.

"Did you plan for this or was this just a coincidence, shorty?" He playfully asked her, tugging on the center of her bra. Levy reached around to the back of her bra and tugged on the clasps, letting them loose. Her bra fell off of her and into her lap.

"That...you will never know…"

Gajeel gazed at her. She was beautiful. More beautiful than he ever dreamt of- which he did quite frequently…

Levy reached forward and tugged on his shirt, allowing his lips to fall into hers once again.

* * *

I have never been so dominant or demanding in my life. I kind of feel bad. But then again I don't. I have wanted this for a long time. He...I...I've liked him for a long time. And now. Now we're here. And we're doing...this. I have to hand it to Luce though...she's the one who gave me the idea. With all of her stories she's told me about her and Natsu and how she's gotten him right where she wants him...well, I thought why not? Maybe being a bitch in a sexual way seriously turns a guy on?...I guess it does. It basically worked on Gajeel. Being demanding and saying exactly what you want and when you want it...things happen. Good things. Very good things that I never want to end. Things I want to have for the rest of my life…

* * *

His rough hands moved to one of her breasts, lightly squeezing it to a tight peak- making Levy whine for more. Gajeel smirked under their kiss at his reaction. He moved his lips down her neck once more- moving further down to her collarbone. He sucked on her skin, leaving purple and red hickey marks in his place. A mark of passion and satisfaction.

Levy decided to make her move as well. She tugged at the bottom of his shirt, trying to pull up to take it off him. He pulled away from her and chuckled a bit, grabbing each side and pulling it off of his body. Levy gazed at his tan, muscular body. She marveled at his sculpted pecks and the tightness in his abdomen. His red eyes flared back at her as he watched her scan over his body.

Gajeel revealed his sharp, dragon slayer teeth. An idea. He disrupted her gawking and wrapped his large, muscular arms around her petite body, pulling her off the counter.

"Gajeel! What are you doing!? Where are you taking me?!" Levy squealed as he threw her over his shoulder and took her to what looked like her bedroom.

"This is your bedroom, right?" He asked her as he continued to hold a kicking and screaming topless script mage.

"Yeah? So wha-" Levy suddenly knew what he was up to…

Gajeel stopped when he entered the room, suddenly aware of the potent lavender smell once more. He closed his eyes and breathed in deep, relishing in the scent. He suddenly became hungry. For the girl that was laying over his shoulder.

He walked over to the wall on the opposite side of the room and took the script mage off of his shoulder and pinned her against the wall. She was too short to touch the ground with her two feet. She dangled in the air while Gajeel's arms held her up by her shoulders. His hooded eyes looked down at her. Lust and want. Levy took hold of the top of his pants and pulled him into her. His hands slid down to her hips, locking his hands around her plump cheeks. She wrapped her legs around his body and took him into her. He kissed her slowly and passionately- trailing the kisses down her sternum, between her breasts. Lifting her up a little higher for better access, he began to tease one nipple with his teeth. Lightly biting it and then pleasuring the peak with an entourage of small kisses. Levy moaned out of control. She tightened her vice grip around him hoping to ease the heat that had started to grow in her womanhood. She could feel his member lightly press against her inner thigh, growing larger with every sensual sound she made because of the great pleasure he was giving her.

Gajeel removed his mouth from her breasts and back to her lips, sneaking his tongue past the gate of her lips and roaming into her mouth. Their tongues teased each other for dominance, but it was already clear who wore the sexual pants in this relationship. His hands began to roam up her skirt, hiking it up so he could grab more of her thighs. Their kissing had become very heated. Both of them becoming light headed from lack of oxygen. Each millisecond break was a complete gasp for air as they went back in to devour each other.

* * *

How did it even get like this? How did I become so entranced with this woman? How did I become so lucky to have her in my arms right now? To have her the way I do. Topless. And soon to be pants-less. I never thought we would end up like this. Not that I'm complaining. Hell no. She seemed so...innocent. But now, I have her here. Basically naked. In my arms. And she's mine. She's waiting for me to claim her. And I ain't even mad...

* * *

Levy tugged once more on his pants, loosening his belt. She was just as eager as he was, and it was beyond prevalent. He could tell by the way she smelled and by her breathing. Her raspy, exotic, lustful breathing that hasn't ceased to turn him on further. She broke from his lips. "Drop...me...pl-please…" she said heavily, struggling to control her racing heartbeat. He let go of his grip from her butt and slid her down the wall of her bedroom to the carpeted floor. She looked up at his eyes. His chest was heaving fast. His breath was raspy, like hers. Both of their lungs greedily sucked in air before words could be exchanged. But Levy mentally decided actions speak much louder than words do, especially when it came to sex. She pressed the palm of her hand flat on his chest and pushed him backwards. She guided him to her bedside. Before she let him sit down, she pulled him toward her, once again, by his already loosened pants. She undid the final buttons and looked up at his fiery red eyes for approval. He gave her a toothy grin. A sign of both approval and sexual confidence. She tugged the pants down to the ground, leaving the dragon slayer in solely his black boxers.

Levy pushed him down to the bed and straddled his legs, sitting on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed him closer, not quite to her lips. She gazed into his eyes. Greedy, lustful, erotic. All could describe that moment they shared as they looked at each other. Devouring one another with their eyes. Eating up the innocence in preparation for the real show.

Gajeel grabbed her waist and stood her up. With his fingers curled around the edges of her skirt, he pulled it down, revealing a matching blue thong with two black bows on either side by her hips that matched the bra she pulled off earlier in the kitchen. Gajeel smiled wide. He felt his member twitch to life again.

Levy sat back down on top of him and pushed him back to the soft comforter on her bed. She grinned back at him. Pleased that he approved of her lingerie that she did specifically buy with him in mind...for some reason. She straddled his legs and leaned down to kiss him lightly. Her kisses trailed down his neck and to his collarbone. Down to his abdomen. And stopped at the top of his boxers. Gajeel looked down at her wide eyed.

* * *

Is this even real?...Is she really going to...oh FUCK YES!

* * *

Levy wasted no time in revealing the manhood that lied underneath his boxers. She gawked at his size. It was seriously the biggest dick she has ever seen...well all the other one's she seen were pictures or something Erza or Cana had showed her in one of their dirty books. Gajeel grinned at her reaction. Fully aware that he was quite large. And damn proud of it.

Levy slid down off of the bed and kneeled in front of the dragon slayer. She took one hand and began to stroke his shaft lightly.

* * *

He breathed in heavily and bucked his hips up, making more of him come into my grasp. I used my other hand and began to pump him up and down. His breathing became raspy and labored. And for some reason, it was turning me on. I could feel my thong begin to wet a little, as it already was previously from the pleasure he gave me before. But now it was his turn to feel what I felt.

I continued to pump him and looked at his cock more curiously. Slowly, I dropped my pace and wrapped my lips around his large head.

"F-fuck!" he moaned.

I smiled on him. Pleased at the reaction he gave me. I licked the head lightly and traced the tip of my tongue down his shaft and back up. His legs twitched and began to shake and my delicate touch. My lips wrapped around him once more and I began to bob my head up and down him. His hips moved to my movements. His breathing quickened and became harsh.

"L-Levy...you...'ve gotta...stop…" He breathed roughly. His abdomen became tight. I removed my mouth from him with a final lick down his shaft. I stood up and crawled back on him, my legs on either side of his abdomen, my hands on his chest, sitting right above his manhood. A thin sheet of sweat covered his forehead and chest.

* * *

Gajeel smirked up at the girl and grabbed her waist in his calloused hands. "You're gonna pay for that, shrimp." With that, he flipped her over so that he was now on top. His masculine legs caged her hips as he pinned her down to the bed on her shoulders. He fell into another kiss on her. A fire erupted in her stomach on that one. Something truly erotic exploded between them with that kiss. And she could tell, this was going to be one hell of a ride.

Gajeel became a little rough with the kiss. More of teasing her, leaving her whining for more- only making him harder. She whined every time he pulled away from their kiss- always at the best part, too. His hands wandered down to her breasts. His index finger and thumb teased each peak.

"Ahhh!" She moaned. Levy squeezed her legs together, hoping to relieve the tightness and want growing in her.

He slid down to kiss her abdomen, sucking on her skin above each bow near her hip. Gajeel wrapped his fingers over the flimsy blue lace and looked up at his lover. Her face was blushed and her eyes covered with ecstasy. He smirked and pulled the fabric off, revealing the smell that he has been craving since he first lunged at her.

* * *

The smell was intoxicatingly erotic. It made me want to plunge into her right at that moment. But I held back. Struggled. But held back. My member had other plans. I wanted her. Wanted to be in her. With her. With one with her. All of that shit. I wanted her bad. And as I stared up at the amazing woman who had just pleasured me, I had to do something in return- not that I didn't want to…

I took a finger first and slid it down her slit. A loud, erotic moan fell from her lips. I then slowly smoothed a finger into her folds.

"Gajeel!" she gasped. I began to pump slowly with that one finger, and then added another. She moaned uncontrollably. Her hands grasped her sheets tightly. I added a third finger, making sure she can get used to my size. Her hips bucked up, plunging my fingers deeper into her womanhood. I pumped harder and faster in and out of her. He moans alone began to turn me on even further. I could feel her walls starting to close down on my fingers. I started to retreat them, but was stopped by her hand.

"Please...d-don't...stop...finish me…" she pleased. Her face flush of ecstasy. I couldn't not listen to her. How could you deny such a sight.

I slid my fingers in and out faster. Her folds becoming wetter with each plunge. Her walls clamped down harder and her breathing became faster.

"Ahhh! G-Gajeel, yes!" She whined, finally falling over the edge. I removed my fingers from her. Dripping wet, I put it to my face and gave the moisture a lick. Then sucking the rest of her fluids off of my fingers while she came down from her high.

* * *

Gajeel crawled back on top of the blue haired mage and kissed her lips.

"Thank you…" she breathed. Gajeel laughed over her.

"It's not over yet, shorty…"

Levy smiled up at him. A smile of sexual need. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down for a hard kiss. Releasing him, she looked up into his blazing eyes. "Claim me…"

Gajeel smirked at her remark. "With pleasure…."

They fell into another fit of kissing. Fighting for dominance, they rolled on top of each other on the bed. Levy liked being on top given Gajeel couldn't squish her. But when the time came, she was on the bottom.

His legs caged her hips and he looked down at her hungrily. His member prodded at her entrance, ready to penetrate. She looked up at him lustfully, and nodded her head in agreement. His entered his head into her wet folds slowly. She gasped heavily at his size. Her hands were placed on his shoulders and she began to dig her nails into his skin as he continued to move his shaft inside her. He groaned with each inch he pushed further into her and then he stopped, so she could adjust to his massiveness. Great pain overwhelmed Levy. She felt like crying. She was probably the most virgin one in the guild until this moment. But once her walls were accustomed to his thickness, the pain was quickly replaced with immense pleasure. She sighed at the replacement, letting Gajeel know he could push further.

Gajeel placed his entire manhood inside her and looked down at Levy. Her hazel eyes gazed up at him and he smiled, knowing how lucky he was.

He began to slide in and out of her slowly at first. Levy moaned loudly. As his speed picked up, she began to recite his name over and over, erotically. His breathing was heavy and hoarse as he quickened his pace in and out of her. The pair moved together in unison. Gajeel then slammed into roughly, releasing a scream from the mage below him.

"AH! Gajeel! Again. Please" she begged heavily. Gajeel obeyed and began to pound into her with great force. The bed began to rock with them, squeaking with each of his thrusts. Gajeel huffed in her ear, making her folds become wetter by the second.

The two then began to climax, almost reaching the peak.

"Ah...ha-harder…" she whimpered to him.

"Give it to me, Levy."

The rocked in and out of each other until he released himself inside of her, then collapsing beside her so she wouldn't be squashed. They both breathed heavily, chests heaving in and out as they came down from the top. Levy scooted over towards Gajeel and cuddled up beside him. He smelled like sex. Just the way she liked it. He took a whiff of her hair. Lavender.

He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close, kissing her head. Levy sat up, forgetting the time of day. She peered over the alarm clock on the end table by her bed. 9:00.

A yawn escaped from her mouth. She reached her arms up in the air and stretched. Levy crawled to the top of her bed and pulled back the covers. She looked at the dragon slayer and patted to the spot next to her. He grinned, crawling over to join her under the covers. They snuggled together- his muscular arms wrapped tightly around her petite body.

"Levy?"

"Hm?" She opened one eye and turned her head to look at him.

"...Don't ever leave my side. Ever." He said seriously, looking deep into her bright hazel eyes.

She smiled back at him. "I guess I can do that…"

They laid there for a bit, wrapped warmly together.

"Hey Gajeel?..."

"Yeah?"

"...Did you hear a knock at the door?..."

Knock. Knock. Knock.

She turned and looked at the man beside her and back at the alarm clock. 9:30.

Levy got up and put her robe on and went for her apartment door. When she opened it…

"Hey Levy-chan!" said a cheerful celestial mage.

"Yo!" a fire dragon slayer chimed in behind her.

Levy looked at her wide eyed. "Uh...Hey you two…" she said with slight question.

"You didn't forget about our movie night did you?..." Lucy said as she walked inside past Levy in her white robe with Natsu following her.

Natsu sniffed the air a bit and looked around suspiciously.

"Oh yeah! That's right!" Levy said to her friend. She was nervously looking at Natsu, who had clearly picked up Gajeel's scent.

Out from the corner of the apartment walks the iron dragon slayer in his black boxers. "Fire-brains...Lucy?..." He called out to them from across the living room.

Lucy looks at the mage, and then back at her best friend. A large, rather creepy grin appears on her face.

"...Levy...did you…"

"Okay...it's not what you think...I...He..was helping me with my library books! See!" Levy disputed pointing to the pile of books on the coffee table.

"Smells like he was helpin' you with somethin' else too…" Natsu commented, taking a seat on the couch and pulling Lucy down beside him.

Levy blushed a deep red and looked over at Gajeel who only have her a toothy smile.

"Whatever!"

* * *

"And that's basically how that happened…" Levy says to the group as she fills yet another glass of sake.

"I knew it smelled sexy in there!" Natsu calls out to the script mage from across the table.

"What did I tell you, Lev...did my plan work or what?" Lucy giggles to her friend.

"Okay, you were right. Gotta hand it to ya' Luce!"

"What is she talking about, Lev…" Gajeel says to his wife taking her glass of sake away from her.

"Ugh! It's not that big of a deal. I'll tell you when we get home. Whenever the hell that will be…" she says to him, reaching drunkenly for her glass of sake in his hand.

Lucy scans around the table at the group of mages once more. "So the only ones who haven't shared their sexy story is you two!" Lucy calls out, pointing to the water and ice pair.

Gray and Juvia look at each other. "Do we seriously have to?..." Gray says wrapping an arm around his wife and pulling her close.

"Yes. If I told my embarrassing story of a love that started when I was like six...you damn well better make sure you're telling your story," Erza says to Gray from across the table. She sits close to Jellal with her hand on his leg and her head lazily on his shoulder.

Juvia begins to become red and looks down at her hands nervously and back at Gray.

"If y'all don't wanna tell it. I'll just tell another one of me an Luce!" Natsu blurts out.

"Hell no! One was enough!" Lucy says to him, elbowing his stomach.

"Why you don't wanna tell another story? Cause they all get more erotic each time we do it?" Natsu teasingly says to his wife...but also knows he's right. Lucy blushes at his comment and directs the attention back to Juvia and Gray.

"So...go ahead you two!" Lucy says to them, leaning in eagerly.

Gray sighs and takes a swig of sake, meanwhile pulling his girl closer. He sets his glass down on the table. "...Fine…"

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**So...how'd ya like it? Good or nah? Thank you for reading and stay tuned for a Gray and Juvia Lemon. Tbh I have absolutely no idea what to even do for them. SO! That means I'm completely open for ideas and or suggestions. So for all of you people out there that have an OTP of Gruvia, what do you want to read? Feel free to comment your thoughts and all! Thanks again! Also, a little question for you all. What would be the names of the children of each respective couple? ie NaLu's kid, Jerza's child, GaLe's kid, as well as Gruvia's. Please comment your name ideas! Love to all! Stay classy, but be a loon.**

**Sincerely****,**

**mulamegs**


End file.
